Let's go to Disneyland
by alifiction
Summary: What will happen when vampirates go to disneyland? read after Empie Of Night
1. I'm Bored

Let's go to Disneyland

I do not own Vampirates or any other names that come up in this story

Chr. 1 Bored

It was a long and tiring day and Grace, Connor, Cheng Li, and Lorcan were meeting in the same place they meet every day. It was boring they just sat around playing different thing.

Connor: I'm bored

Cheng Li: Well deal with it like me

Grace: You want to go to the mall and buy something

Everyone: Noooooo

Grace: Why!

Lorcan: Let's go to Disneyland

Cheng Li: No that's for babies

Connor: Ok we'll go and you'll stay being bored

Cheng Li: Ok I'll go

Connor: Everyone knows your afraid of Space Mountain

Cheng Li: I am not afraid of anything I can kill you right now but I don't want to

Connor: We'll see about that

They Told the Captain were they were headed and off they went

So they headed for Disneyland


	2. The Door

Chapter 2

The Door

Grace and Lorcan bought their tickets and were carrying a 2 baby strollers in the one Grace had ,inside was Chen Li and Lorcan had Connor inside his stroller. It was time to sneak in park.

Lady At Door: Cute babies can I see them

Lorcan: Ugh… no they are sleeping

Lady at Door: but don't they want to enjoy the park

Grace: No … just stay out of our way are you supposed to ask people random and stupid questions no that's no your job

Lorcan: It's ok Grace just calm down

They finally entered the park

Lorcan: what was all that why were you acting so stupid

Grace: sorry I get nervous sneaking in

Lorcan whatever let's get them out of the baby stroller

Grace and Lorcan rolled them into a dark spot and brought them out.

Cheng Li: I was so squished why couldn't you go in the stroller

Grace: whatever then they looked at the park at they couldn't decide what to do first

To Be Continued…


	3. Let's Ride Some Blood

Chapter 3

Let's Ride Some Blood

Sidorio was sitting with Stuckley alone in his cabin. Suddenly, Johnny walks in and sits down. They made no noise; this had to be the most boring day ever.

Sidorio: So what you want to do

Johnny: You know I want to ride something but nothing is here

Stuckley: I want to suck some blood and ride something

Johnny: I know let's go to Disneyland

Sidorio: No way! ( Sidorio had a secret fear of goofy )

Stuckley: Why we could ride some rides and suck some blood Mickey's blood, Donald's blood, even Goofy's blood

Sidorio: ( was dozing of but he hear someboady say goofy ) what …. Goofy ….. were…..

Johnny and Stuckley looked at him

Johnny: are you ok

Sidorio: whatever let's go

Stuckly: I'm broke can't get in

Sidorio: who said anything about paying

To be continued….


	4. Here We Are

Chapter 4

Here We Are

Grace, Cheng Li, Connor, and Lorcan stood right in front of the Disneyland.

Grace: Lets go to Fantasyland first and go on Matterhorn Bobsleds and It's a Small World

Lorcan: Ok let's go

Connor: I want to go to Adventureland

Cheng Li: One at a time let's vote, who wants to go to Fantasyland

Lorcan, Grace, and Cheng Li raised their hands.

Grace: Guess there's no contest

Connor: Yeah Yeah lets go and get over with this and tomorrow we'll go to California Adventure

So they went to Fantasyland and got stuck on Matterhorn Bobsleds. Connor wet his pants.

Connor: What's happening ( He Screamed Out Loud )

Grace: It's Ok

The ride started moving, Connor screamed

Connor: What if it stops again we're going to DIE !

He screamed through the whole ride and came out crying.

Cheng Li: It's done Connor let's go on some other rides

To Be Continued …


	5. Blood Spill at Disneyland

Chapter 5

Blood Spill at Disneyland

Johnny, Stuckley, and Sidorio stood in the dark ready to attack. There were fire in their eyes they were ready to attack to get in. Sidorio was cheap and Stuckley and Johnny were broke.

Sidorio: Are you ready to attack

Stckley and Johnny: Ready … 1 …2…3….

They attacked everyone who could stop them and got in. They were wearing clocks with dark hoods so nobody could see .

They got in went to a dark spot and took off their clocks. They acted like they didn't know what was going on went on.

Sidorio: Let's go to Fantasyland

They didn't want to go to the baby land but it was Sidorio, they knew what what would happen if they disagreed.

Sidorio: Let's go on It's a Small World

Johnny and Stuckley thought , Sidorio was a real baby when it came to rides.

To Be Continued….


	6. Space Mountain

Chapter 6

Space Mountain

Cheng Li: Are you sure this is safe

Grace, Connor, Lorcan, and Cheng Li were standing in line for Space Mountain.

Lorcan: OF COURSE IT IS !

Grace: Well someone did die a couple months ago on this ride

Cheng Li: WHAT IM GETTING OUT OF HERE ( AND SHE RAN OUT OF LINE )

Grace ran after her and caught her

Grace: This ride is nothing; if you don't go on this you cant go on California Screaming tomorrow

Cheng Li: OKAY but just in case call 911

Grace: IM NOT CALLING 911 FOR NOTHING I CAN GET ARRESTED

Cheng Li: please

Grace: NO NOW GET BACK IN LINE

Cheng Li: Ok

And they waited for their turn not knowing a bad vampirate was just a couple people away from them

( TO BE CONTINUED )


	7. Where !

Chapter 7

Where !

Johnny, Sidorio, and Stuckley were in line at Space Mountain and Sidorio was listening to his iPod in line to waste time.

Sidorio: (sings) I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed, I can't be tamed

Stuckley: Ok captain were on the ride you can stop singing and why do you have to listen to Miley Cyrus isn't there something better you can listen to ?

Sidorio: DID YOU JUST INSULT MILEY CYRUS!

Stuckley: No

Sidorio: GOOD OR ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD NOW

Johnny: Wait don't those people look like in front of us look like Conor, Cheng Li, Lorcan ,I HATE HIM, and waittt that's Grace

Sidorio: WHAT WERE

Suddenly, Grace and her friends disappeared.

Sidorio: DON'T KID ABOUT THOSE THINGS I MISS THEM ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU SEEING THEM

They went in their seats and the ride was about to start.


	8. Weird Guy

Chapter 8

Weird Guy

Grace was talking to Loracn, Connor, and Cheng Li in their seats.

Grace: There was a guy behind me singing Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus

Lorcan: Really haha were is he

Grace: There he is … wait that looks like sidorio, Stuckley, and ohh nooo Johnny.

Cheng Li: Im already worried about this ride and now I have to worry about my blood being sucked (Sweat covered her face)

The ride started and Cheng Li screamed and the ride went on. There were screams from everyone but hers ere the loudest. Then the ride was over and Cheng Li's pant's were wet.

Connor: there is Sidorio , lets follow him and see what he is up to

They followed Sidorio and his crew and they were just going on rides like regular people so they left them alone but the truth was Sidorio and his crew saw them and tried to act innocent until they left and then Sidorio would see his Childern

( To be Continued)


	9. DIE !

Chapter 9

**DIE!**

SIDORIO WAS GOING ON A RIDE WHEN ALL OF ASUDDEN GRACE, CONNOR, CHENG LI , AND LORCAN COME UP TO SIDORIO, JEZ, AND JOHNNY AND YELL " DIE" AND THEY STICK THEIR SWORDS OUT AND KILL ALL OF THEM . THEY RUN AWAY MAKING SURE NO ONE CALLS THE POLICE AND RETURN TO THE NOCTURNE. THEY HAVE A BIG PARTY AND INVITE EVERYONE AND LADY LOLA COMES AND KILLS THEM ALL AND PUTS THEM IN HER WINE CELLER TO DRINK EVERY DAY!


End file.
